Mord zerreißt die Seele
by Winterblume
Summary: Hermine Granger, ihre Welt einem Scherbenhaufen gleich, entscheidet sich Tom Riddle einen Besuch in der Vergangenheit abzustatten. Immerhin ist er die Wurzel allen Übels. Es ist eine Mission, die Hermine antreibt und sie wird alles tun diese erfüllt zu sehen. Riddle wäre jedoch kein Dunkler Lord, wenn ihm die neue Schülerin an Hogwarts nicht suspekt vorkommen würde.
1. Kapitel Eins: Töte die Zukunft

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: Vor einiger Zeit habe ich diese Geschichte für den Fic Exchange für die ****Gutter City Tomione Convention geschrieben. **

******Nun hat sich lena b dazu entschlossen die Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, was ihr wirklich super gelungen ist. Nochmal vielen Dank dafür, Lena! ^^ **

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**Kapitel Eins: Töte die Zukunft**

Hermines Blick wanderte über das Schloss vor ihr. Es war ein schöner Anblick, wie sich das alte Gemäuer an die sanften Hügel der schottischen Landschaft klammerte. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich sie gewesen war, als sie in diesem Schloss gelebt hatte. Über sechs Jahre hinweg war es zu ihrem Zuhause geworden. Es war immer noch dasselbe Schloss. Sie konnte fast keine Veränderungen erkennen. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie gerade über 50 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist war, hätte Hermine keine Unterschiede zu ihrem Hogwarts gesehen.

Zeitreisen. Nun, war das kein interessantes Konzept? Zeit, so eine Gewissheit. Sie fließt dahin, stets und unveränderlich. Trotzdem war sie hier. Ein kleines Schlammblut hatte es geschafft, in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Die Zukunft dieser Welt lag ihn ihrer Hand.

„Sie müssen Miss Granger sein", holte eine Stimmte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Hermine pflasterte ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie den Mann mit den rotbraunen Haaren ansah, der ihr Empfangskomitee war.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine gleichmäßig.

Der Zauberer schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Dann willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, stellvertretender Schulleiter und Lehrer in Verwandlung."

Hermines Lächeln geriet nie ins Wanken, als sie die Hand des toten Mannes schüttelte. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Professor Dumbledore."

Als der Professor Hermine in Hogwarts Schloss führte, erzählte er ihr fröhlich von der Schule, ihrer Geschichte, dem Unterricht, den Häusern und wirklich allem anderem, was Hermine bereits wusste. Das ließ ihren Gedanken Zeit, zu ihrer Mission zu wandern.

Hermine war nicht aus einer Laune heraus in der Zeit zurück gereist. Sie hatte eine Mission und sie musste dafür sorgen, diese zu erfüllen. Gedanken an diese Mission brachten Worte zurück, die Hermine Jahre zuvor gehört hatte. _,Zauberern, die die Zeit ändern, passieren schlimme Dinge.'_ Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. Die strengen Worte ihrer ehemaligen Verwandlungs-Lehrerin waren wahrscheinlich wahr, aber Hermine wollte sie nicht mehr beherzigen. Die Zeit, die sie zurückgelassen hatte, war eine Zeit von Krieg, Tod und Verlust. Jeder, den Hermine je geliebt hatte, war tot. Ihre Welt lag in Trümmern und die Tyrannei, die darauf errichtet wurde, war es nicht wert, darin zu leben. Sicherlich konnte ihre Anwesenheit in der Vergangenheit die Zustände auf keine Weise verschlimmern.

Also war sie hier, wo alles angefangen hatte. Hermines Hand schloss sich fester um den Griff ihres Koffers, als sie Dumbledore folgte.

...wahrhaftig, sie war hier. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht ohne eine Mission.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	2. Kapitel Zwei: Töte meine Erinnerungen

**Kapitel Zwei: Töte meine Erinnerungen**

Da waren sie: seine Soldaten. Noch waren sie kleine Jungen, aber sie würden, wie Hermine wusste, alle zu Monstern werden. Beiläufig ging sie durch die Große Halle, die neue Schülerin. Die ganze Zeit über wanderten ihre Augen über die Slytherins. Manche Gesichter erkannte sie, obwohl sie noch jünger waren, andere waren ihr fremd.

Leise glitt Hermine auf einen Platz am Slytherin-Tisch. Es gab nur einen geringfügigen Schub von Irritation, als ihr Blick kurz über die silbernen und grünen Uniformen glitt, die sie umgaben. Grün und Silber, da sie nun in Slytherin war, wie geplant, wie erforderlich. Das Haus der Schlange. Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte Slytherin immer Ärger bedeutet. Aber so sehr sie auch das Haus Slytherins ablehnte, Hermine wusste, dass es letzten Endes bedeutungslos war. Schattierungen von Grün, Rot, Gelb oder Blau waren belanglos. Das Böse, wie sie am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, konnte überall versteckt sein. Gerissen oder tapfer, loyal oder klug, waren nichts als Wörter. Im Angesicht der Dunkelheit wurden sie schnell verschwommen, unkenntlich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", grüßte der Junge neben ihr sie freundlich.

Hermine blickte ihren Sitznachbarn prüfend an. Platinblondes Haar, blasse Haut, ziemlich gutaussehend, es war nicht schwierig zu erraten, wer er war. Tatsächlich sah er Lucius Malfoy sehr ähnlich.

„Guten Morgen, Mister...?", erwiderte Hermine höflich.

Das Lächeln des Jungen verbreiterte sich. „Abraxas Malfoy." Er griff nach einer Kanne und gestikulierte zu ihrer leeren Tasse. „Tee?"

Hermine lächelte dünn und neigte ihren Kopf.

„Wir hatte noch nie einen Quereinsteiger", kommentierte der Slytherin, während er

ihr Tee einschüttete.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja", trug ein anderer Junge, groß mit hellbraunen Haaren, dazu bei. „Sie sind die

Erste, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Dann fühle ich mich geehrt."

„Oh", sagte der Junge, Hermine seine Hand anbietend. „Mein Name ist übrigens Avery. Schön, dich kennenzulernen."

Hermine nahm seine Hand, ihr Lächeln geriet nicht ins Wanken. Sie fragte sich, was Avery tun würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er gerade die Hand eines Schlammbluts schüttelte. Die höfliche Fassade fallen lassen? Wahrscheinlich.

„Granger... Granger...?", überlegte Abraxas, während er sich nachdenklich ans Kinn tippte. „Ja. Ja, ich glaube ich kenne diesen Namen."

_Jetzt geht es los_, dachte Hermine, während sie ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und Malfoy anblickte. Der Blonde lächelte sie an und fuhr fort,

„Bist du vielleicht mit Hector Dagworth-Granger verwandt? Dem Zaubertrankbrauer?"

_Wie klein die Welt für Reinblüter wie Malfoy sein muss_, dachte Hermine halb amüsiert, halb angewidert. Er war zu einer Welt des Stillstands verdammt. Es gab keinen Raum für kulturellen Austausch, oder? Nicht für ihn.

„Du hast Recht", log Hermine mühelos. „Er war tatsächlich mein Großonkel."

Wie einfach. Wie einfach es war, zu lügen, wenn das Publikum nach Unwahrheiten lechzte. Malfoy, Avery und all die lauschenden Slytherins waren mehr als zufrieden mit Hermines Antwort.

„Also können wir auch von dir einige Zaubertrank-Wunder erwarten?", fragte ein

schwarzhaariges Mädchen.

Hermine sah sie an. Sie war ziemlich schön, mit ihren langen glänzenden Haaren und dem blassen Teint. Augen, so grau wie der Winterhimmel draußen, blickten Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, so weit würde ich nicht gehen", erwiderte sie bescheiden.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln bog die dünnen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, als ob sie Hermines Untertreibung genau durchschaute. Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu, ihre langen Wimpern berührten sanft ihre Haut.

„Du wirst meine neue Zaubertränke-Partnerin", entschied das Mädchen selbstbewusst und grinste leicht. „Der Name ist Black. Walburga Black. Merk dir das, damit du in Slughorns nächster Klasse deinen Platz findest."

Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zog verräterisch an Hermines Lippen. Wer hätte das gedacht? In einer Schlangengrube war Sirius' Mutter tatsächlich die Sympathischste. Oder zumindest die Unterhaltsamste.

Hermine blickte Walburga an und neigte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Walburga grinste direkt zurück, bevor sie zu ihrer Tasse Kaffee und dem Tagespropheten zurückkehrte.

Und einfach so wurde Hermine eine Slytherin. Ihr Blut war rein, ihre Manieren kultiviert genug und sie konnte offensichtlich lügen. Sie hatten wirklich keinen Grund, sie zu verdächtigen.

†

Für eine Zeitreisende, die Krieg und Tod gesehen hatte, war es erstaunlich einfach, in die Routine einer Schülerin zurückzufallen. Nach der vom Krieg zerrissenen Welt, die sie zurückgelassen hatte, war es recht entspannend. Nicht einmal die heimlichen Machtspielchen unter den Slytherins konnten Hermine in irgendeiner Weise belasten. Nachdem dunkle Zauberer versucht hatten, das Leben aus ihr heraus zu foltern, konnte sie mit ein paar betrügerischen Slytherin-Schülern umgehen. Im Laufe der nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen schlüpfte Hermine in Hogwarts glückselige Routine. Bücher, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben. Es war wahrhaftig eine schöne und friedliche Welt.

Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass Hermine die eine, wichtigste Sache in ihrem Leben vergaß. Ihre Mission war immer vorherrschend in ihren Gedanken. Um dieser Mission Willen war Hermine in der Vergangenheit, in Hogwarts und im Haus Slytherin. Vorläufig verhielt sie sich einfach unauffällig. Es war zwei Wochen später, die sie in der Vergangenheit verbracht und vorgegeben hatte, nichts weiter als eine Schülerin zu sein, als ihr Zielobjekt sich entschied, sich ihr zu nähern.

„Du musst Hermine Granger sein?", fragte eine seidenweiche Stimme, als Hermine einen Korridor entlang zu ihrer nächsten Klasse schlenderte.

Sie blickte auf, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass er endlich die Anwesenheit der neuen Schülerin zur Kenntnis nahm? Ja, allerdings. Hermine hatte nicht mehr und nicht weniger gewollt, als mit ihm zu reden. Tom Riddle lächelte zu ihr hinunter. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte anziehend, leicht nach hinten geglättet. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig, makellos und sehr attraktiv. Riddle war ein großer, schlanker junger Mann mit einer gewissen ihn umgebenden Aura, die scheinbar sogar die Luft mit ihrer Kraft zum Knistern brachte. Dunkle Augen sahen Hermine von oben freundschaftlich, sogar lächelnd an. Natürlich eine Maske, wie Hermine wusste, wenn auch eine attraktive.

„Ja", antwortete sie höflich. „Und du bist. . . ?"

„Tom Riddle", sagte er galant. „Schulsprecher."

„Natürlich, der Schulsprecher. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich endlich kennen zu lernen", log Hermine mühelos und schüttelte seine Hand.

Er war warm und seine Berührung keinesfalls unangenehm. Riddle lächelte sie an und Hermine senkte schüchtern ihre Augen, zwang sogar Röte auf ihre Wangen. Ihre Maske war womöglich so gut wie seine.

†

Und so begann ihr Spiel. Riddle war auf keinen Fall dumm. Hermine hatte das immer gewusst. Schon sehr früh, vielleicht sogar seit ihrer ersten Unterhaltung in diesem Korridor, hatte er bemerkt, dass Hermine nicht die war, die sie zu sein vorgab. Natürlich gab es nie einen Beweis für ihre Täuschungen, so wie es nie Hinweise auf seine Verbrechen gab. Es war für sie jedoch nicht nötig, ihre Vergehen aufzudecken. Das Spiel hatte begonnen und die Klassenzimmer, der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, die Große Halle – das gesamte Hogwarts-Schloss – wurden ihr Spielplatz. Es war wie ein Schachbrett und Ron, wie selbst Hermine zugeben musste, wäre stolz auf sie gewesen.

Riddle beobachtete sie. Manchmal benutzte er seine Anhänger, manchmal tat er es selbst. Hermine lächelte immer wissend, aber sagte nie etwas. Während er sie beobachtete, kam sie ihm immer näher. Sie recherchierte, sammelte immer mehr Informationen über Riddle. Es war ein wahrlich unglückseliger Tag, an dem sie herausfand, dass er bereits seine ersten beiden Horkruxe erschaffen hatte. Es war ärgerlich, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihre Mission es von ihr erforderte, dieses Hindernis zu überwinden. Ihre Mission, das letzte Überbleibsel aus ihrem alten Leben, war alles. Lord Voldemort hatte ihre Welt verbrannt, nur Asche war zurückgeblieben. Er hatte jeden, der ihr etwas bedeutet hatte, jeden, den sie geliebt hatte, getötet. Das Einzige, an das Hermine sich nun klammern konnte, war ihre Mission.

„Hermine", grüßte Riddle sie, seine tiefe Stimme seidenweich in ihren Ohren.

Als sie die Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit entgleiten ließ, lächelte Hermine zu ihm auf, etwas verdächtig Aufrichtiges an diesem Ausdruck.

„Tom", erwiderte sie freundschaftlich. „Genau der Mann, nachdem ich gesucht habe."

Er wölbte eine elegante Augenbraue. „Ist das so?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich wollte nach Hogsmeade gehen. Hättest du Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

Riddles Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, seine weißen Zähne blitzten ihr zu. „Aber natürlich. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Hermine musste einen Schauder unterdrücken, als Riddles warme Hand beiläufig zu ihrem Kreuz schlüpfte. Sie kaum berührend, führte er sie sanft durch den Korridor. Hermine nahm bei diesem Kontakt einen zittrigen Atemzug. Es war ein vollkommenes Rätsel, wie eine Berührung so etwas Schreckliches sein konnte. Nicht, weil sie Hermine Angst machte, sondern weil es tatsächlich eine solch liebevolle Geste war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diese lächerlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wie seltsam es war, durch Hogsmeades Straßen zu schlendern, Arm in Arm mit Tom Riddle. Wagte sie zu sagen, dass es sogar _angenehm_ war?

„Du bist eine äußerst talentierte Schülerin", kommentierte Riddle, das Kompliment

kam anmutig von seinen Lippen.

„Danke", erwiderte Hermine höflich. „Du bist selbst ein sehr guter Schüler."

Ihr Austausch von Höflichkeiten war für Hermine immer mit einem perversen Anteil an Spaß gewürzt. Riddle war solch ein gewandter Gesprächspartner. Wenn er seine Lügen spann, war es eine Form der Kunst. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge konnten ein Meisterwerk auf jede blanke Leinwand malen und Leute dazu bringen, in Erstaunen zu gaffen und zu starren.

„Gefällt dir Hogwarts bisher?", erkundete Riddle sich höflich, als sie durch Hogsmeade spazierten.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine und präsentierte ihm ein angenehmes Lächeln. „Es ist ganz entzückend."

Der Slytherin schenkte ihr ein anziehendes Grinsen. „Ich hoffe, du bist auch mit deinem Haus zufrieden."

Er schnippte gegen Hermines grün und silberne Krawatte. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sein heißer Atem brachte ihre Haut am ganzen Körper zum Prickeln,

„Schließlich haben wir Slytherins leider einen gewissen _Ruf_ hier in Hogwarts."

Er trat ruhig von ihr zurück, ließ sie fast seine Wärme vermissen. Hermine blinzelte zu seinem Gesicht auf, ein Lächeln nahm mühelos Gestalt an. Ihre Maske war immer noch da und würde nicht fallen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", neckte sie Riddle, zu ihm herauf grinsend. „Ich mag ein

bisschen Gefahr. Andernfalls wird es so langweilig."

Riddle schien ihren Austausch, so reich an Anspielungen, zu genießen. Als Hermine ihn prüfend betrachtete, wurde sie von der um ihn herum wirbelnden ungreifbaren Aura von Macht angezogen, die sie verleitete, noch näher zu kommen. Seine Augen, unergründliche Tiefen, flüsterten ihr dunkle Dinge zu. Hermine konnte fühlen, wie sie sie mit einem süßen, aber gefährlichen Versprechen lockten. Riddle lächelte. Überraschenderweise war es keine bedrohliche Geste. Die Krümmung seiner Lippen war wahrlich sehr ansprechend.

†

Der Ring der Gaunts war unverständlich leicht zu finden. Er war noch immer in der alten Hütte nicht weit von Little Hangleton verborgen. Alte Magie beschützte sein Versteck direkt unter dem modrigen Fußboden der Hütte. Hermine wusste, wo sie suchen und was sie vermeiden musste. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um Toms Horkrux-Ring zu finden. Es war sogar noch weniger Aufwand, ihn zu verbrennen.

Hermine stand vor der Hütte der Gaunts, während diese von ihrem Dämonsfeuer verschlungen wurde. Der orange Schein der Feuerbrunst vor dem Nachthimmel sah sehr schön aus. Zwischen dem Zischen und Fauchen der Flammen konnte Hermine ein Jammern hören, als der Horkrux-Ring zersprang und die sterbende Seele freigab.

So kam es, dass Riddle nur einen Horkrux übrig hatte. Sein kostbares Tagebuch war Hermines nächstes Ziel und sie freute sich darauf, es ebenfalls brennen zu sehen.

†

Hermine saß, tief in Gedanken, auf der Plattform des Astronomie-Turms. Das Firmament wurde vom Kuss der Nacht verdunkelt und nur die Sterne funkelten zu ihr herunter. Es war ein solch friedlicher Moment, dass es ihr merkwürdig vorkam. Frieden war nichts, das sie noch gewöhnt war. Zu früh wurde dieser kostbare Frieden von dem Echo von Schritten auf dem Steinboden der Plattform zerstört. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und beobachtete Riddles großgewachsene Gestalt, die auf sie zukam.

„Hermine, Hermine." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, gefälschte Enttäuschung durchtränkte seine neckenden Worte. „Was machst du hier? Ganz allein?"

„Tom." Hermine neigte höflich ihren Kopf. „Ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit genießen, würde ich sagen."

Elegant glitt Riddle auf den Boden und setzte sich neben sie. Hermine schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Riddles dunkle Augen wanderten langsam über ihren Körper, ein attraktives Lächeln hing auf seinen Lippen.

„Weißt du", sagte er ihr ruhig, „dass es nach der Sperrstunde ist und du nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum bist."

Ein Grinsen verzog Hermines Lippen, als sie das hörte. Als ob sich irgendjemand von ihnen um solch belanglose Dinge wie Sperrstunden kümmerte.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte sie zu. „Und ich nehme an, dass es auf dich entfällt, mich für meine Regeln brechende Haltung zu bestrafen, da du Schulsprecher bist."

Riddles Lippen formten ein Lächeln, als er das hörte, seine weißen Zähne schimmerten. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf, als er sie betrachtete.

„Ich denke, ich kann es dieses eine Mal vernachlässigen", antwortete er seidig.

„Wie außerordentlich großzügig."

Da war kein Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme, aber Riddle grinste, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört.

„In der Tat."

Er lehnte sich lässig auf seine Hände zurück, einen entspannten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine beobachtete ihn einfach, auf seinen nächsten Schritt wartend.

„Schrecklich, nicht?", sagte er, ein ernster Ton umhüllte seine Worte.

Als er sah, dass Hermine fragend ihre Augenbrauen hochzog, gestikulierte Riddle zu dem Tagespropheten, der aus ihrer Tasche hervorlugte. Hermine blickte zu der Zeitung, jetzt fasziniert. Die heutige Schlagzeile war Grindelwalds Angriff auf ein Auroren-Büro in Paris gewesen. Viele waren gestorben und ganz Frankreich trauerte um seine toten Beamten.

„Das ist es sicherlich", erwiderte Hermine, den erforderlichen Tonfall von Traurigkeit annehmend. „Schreckliche Angelegenheit."

Sie blickte zu Riddle, während sie ihre Gesichtszüge so arrangierte, dass sie nichts als Mitgefühl für die Toten und ihre Angehörigen zeigten. Riddle sah sie suchend mit einem sehr ähnlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. Hermine musste ihre Lippen davon abhalten, sich zu einem kalten Lächeln zu verziehen. Wie schön sie zusammen spielten, ein Paar von Lügnern.

„Ich stimme dir zu", sagte Riddle endlich, seine Stimme kontrolliert und undeutbar. „Grindelwalds Handlungen sind unvernünftig …Leichtsinnig, würden manche sagen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an, falsche Verwirrung schwamm in ihren Augen. „Aber nur seine Handlungen? Was ist mit seinen Ideen?"

Riddles dunkle Augen wanderten über sie, durchbohrten sie, als würden sie versuchen einzuschätzen, wie weit er gehen konnte. In diesem Moment konnte sie hinter seine Fassade des falschen Mitleids für Grindelwalds Opfer blicken. Hinter der Maske war nichts. Nur Kälte. Sie war seltsam verlockend, diese Kälte.

„Seine Ideen…?", sagte Riddle unschuldig, als würde er diesen Gedanken abwägen. „Einige von ihnen _haben_ etwas für sich. Würdest du nicht zustimmen?"

Oh, sie sollte nicht zustimmen, weil Grindelwald ein wahnsinniger Mörder war. Aber _würde_ Hermine zustimmen?

„Ja", antwortete sie fest, als ob sie erleichtert wäre, die Wahrheit zu sprechen.

Riddle schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Es schien, als hätte Hermine gerade einen seiner Tests bestanden. Diese Mal sah sie keinen Grund, das kalte Grinsen davon abzuhalten, ihre Lippen zu umspielen.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", wechselte Riddle das Thema, Samt verführerisch jedes seiner Worte umhüllend, „Ob du wohl Zeit für einige außerschulische Aktivitäten hast."

„Oh?", sagte Hermine unschuldig.

Sie wusste, dass er langsam zum springenden Punkt kam. Oh, wie sie ihren Tanz genoss. So mühelos und befriedigend.

„Was für eine Art von _Aktivitäten_ wäre das?"

Riddle lachte leise und melodisch, als er die Anspielung in Hermines Stimme hörte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schlage nichts in dieser Richtung vor", versicherte er, die sinnliche Färbung seiner Stimme strafte ihn Lügen. „Ich habe mich bloß gefragt, ob du einem kleinen Klub beitreten willst, den ich gegründet habe."

Als wäre sie von seinen Worten gefangen, rutschte Hermine ein bisschen näher zu ihm. Ihre Körper berührten sich und sie fühlte seine Wärme in sie sickern.

„Von was für einer Art Klub reden wir?" Oh, sie wusste es. So genau. Aber ihnen beitreten? Davon hätte sie nie geträumt.

„Eine Art Lerngruppe", war Riddles ruhige Antwort. „Ich fühlte mich geehrt, wenn du beitreten würdest. Obwohl es bestimmte… Voraussetzungen gibt, die du erfüllen musst."

„Hm", überlegte Hermine und legte beiläufig ihre Hand auf sein Bein. „Was für Voraussetzungen?"

Riddle grinste, als er die falsche Naivität in ihrer Stimme hörte. Sie tanzten noch umeinander herum und beide wussten es. Seine dunklen Augen lagen schwer auf ihr. Dann antwortete er,

„Deine Mitgliedschaft hängt davon ab, ob du Dunkle Magie ablehnst."

Hermine keuchte sanft. „Dunkle Magie?" Sie blickte zu Riddle. „Ist es das, was ihr in diesem Klub lernt?"

„Dunkle Magie", sagte Riddle, fast ein Hauch von Liebe in seiner sonst so kalten Stimme, „kann nicht aus Büchern gelernt und studiert werden. Sie muss benutzt, geübt werden. Du musst ihre Kraft spüren, um sie wirklich zu verstehen. Dunkle Magie ist eine Kunstform."

„Die meisten Leute würden widersprechen", bemerkte Hermine, ihre Stimme undeutbar.

„Wahrscheinlich", lenkte Riddle ein, sie anblickend. „Aber die wichtige Frage ist, ob _du_ widersprichst."

Hermine starrte in einen Moment lang an, fasziniert von seinen schönen dunklen Augen. Dann sagte sie fest,

„Dunkle Magie ist gefährlich."

„Das stimmt", willigte Riddle ein. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und Hermine konnte seinen heißen Atem spüren, wie er weich über ihre Haut wehte, als er verführerisch in ihr Ohr flüsterte, „aber gefährlich oder nicht, verboten oder nicht, Dunkle Magie ist Macht."

‚_Magie ist Macht_.' Hermine grinste leicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah auf in seine unergründlichen dunklen Augen.

„Ich denke, du liegst falsch", sagte sie ihm, die Stimme gleichmäßig.

Eine Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und Enttäuschung flackerte in seinen Augen. Hermine kümmerte es nicht, aber sie fuhr in einer ausdruckslosen Stimme fort,

„Dunkle Magie ist nicht Macht. Sie ist Zerstörung und Chaos."

Die Verärgerung auf Riddles Gesicht verstärkte sich. Scheinbar enttäuscht von der Unterhaltung und ihrer Überzeugung, wollte er nun offensichtlich nur weg von Hermine. Aber sie war schneller als er. Ein kleines geheimes Lächeln lächelnd, beugte Hermine sich ein bisschen näher zu Riddle. Als erzählte sie ihm ein großes Geheimnis, flüsterte sie ihm zu, die Stimme sinnlich und tief,

„Und ich liebe Zerstörung _so_ sehr."

Riddle versteifte sich aufgrund ihrer Nähe. Hermine lächelte innerlich, als sie angenehme Überraschung und dann Anerkennung auf seinem blassen Gesicht sah.

†

Wurde Hermine ein Todesser? Ein Ritter? _Sein_ Anhänger? Es war schwer zu sagen. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Maskerade. Sie tanzte immer noch mit Riddle, aber jetzt kamen sie sich immer näher. Es war ein gefährlicher und berauschender Vorgang. Hermine vergaß nie, wie unglaublich mächtig Lord Voldemort wirklich war. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie je ein Duell gegen Riddle gewinnen könnte, aber andererseits war es auch nicht ihre Absicht, sich mit ihm zu duellieren. Dies war schließlich ein Tanz. Ja? Nichts anderes, perfekt ausgeglichen. Riddle war vielleicht stark, aber Hermine wusste, wer er wirklich war und wozu er in der Lage war. Hätte sie es nicht mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte Riddles falsche Fassade auch sie geblendet, aber sie kam aus der Zukunft und sie wusste es. Plötzlich war Riddle, der Manipulant, in seinem eigenen Spiel der Lügen und Halbwahrheiten geschlagen. Das Beste war: Er wusste es nicht einmal. Hier in den Falten der Zeit versteckte Hermine sich. Sie war gänzlich sicher, beschützt, letztendlich durch die Ignoranz ihres Feindes. _Die Zeit_, dachte Hermine oft mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, _konnte ein grausames und wundervolles Ding sein_.

„Hast du schon Merrythoughts Aufsatz geschrieben?", unterbrach eine weiche Stimme Hermines Grübeln.

Sie zog gelangweilt ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an, das neben ihr saß. Walburga Black, zu Hermines äußerster Überraschung, stellte sich als recht angenehme Gesellschaft heraus. Ein leichtes Grinsen verzog Hermines Lippen, als sie das Mädchen beobachtete. Walburgas sorgfältig gezupfte Augenbrauen wölbten sich neugierig, während der Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht unlesbar blieb.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine endlich. „Ich habe ihn eigentlich gestern beendet."

„Wundervoll", kommentierte Walburga, scheinbar gelangweilt. „Möchtest du, dass ich ihn durchgehe und Korrektur lese?"

Ein Kichern entwich Hermine. Walburga und ihre heimlichen Methoden waren immer unterhaltsam. Egal, was Hermine zuvor von dem Haus Slytherin gedacht hatte, seit sie Walburga getroffen hatte, hatten sich ihre Ansichten geändert. Das Spiel, das sie spielten, war höchst amüsant.

„Ich nehme an", sagte Hermine in einer gleichmäßigen Stimme, als sie Walburga prüfend ansah, „du hast deinen Aufsatz noch nicht fertiggestellt, oder?"

Walburgas Schweigen war Antwort genug, also fuhr Hermine bereitwillig fort, „Dazu kommt, dass der Aufsatz morgen fällig ist."

Mit ihrer kleinen List durchschaut, zuckte Walburga ihre Schultern. Hermine seufzte verärgert und zog den Aufsatz aus ihrer Schultasche. Ein Grinsen zog über ihr Gesicht, als sie Walburga das Pergament reichte.

„Du schuldest mir etwas", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

Walburga schniefte unbeeindruckt in ihre Richtung und umklammerte das Pergament. Sie entrollte es und legte es auf den Tisch, direkt neben ihr eigenes, noch leeres Blatt Pergament. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Feder und begann zu schreiben, unverfroren Hermines Aufsatz benutzend. Hermine ignorierte Walburgas Vergehen und studierte gemächlich ihr Buch. Es war fast eine Stunde später, als sie erneut den Mund aufmachte.

„Walburga?", fragte Hermine in die Stille.

„Ja?" Das Mädchen blickte die Ex-Gryffindor aus dunklen Augen an.

„Glaubst du, Gut und Böse existieren tatsächlich?"

„Was für eine Frage ist das denn?", erwiderte Walburga mit Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich überlege nur. Denkst du, es gibt eine Kraft von Gut und Böse in dieser Welt, und dass wir früher oder später Partei ergreifen müssen?"

Das Slytherin-Mädchen dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Dann sagte sie, „Das ist eine schwierige Frage. Ich meine, was ist böse? Oder gut? Es hapert an der Definition."

Hermine nickte gedankenverloren, bevor sie flüsterte, „Aber es _gibt_ Dinge, von denen jeder weiß, dass sie böse sind. Verbrechen, Mord und Gewalt. Dunkle Magie. Hass."

Walburga kicherte leise, „Ich habe fast zu viel Angst, dich zu fragen, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher." Hermine seufzte müde und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre lockigen Haare.

„Ich glaube", fuhr sie zögerlich fort, „ich habe auf eine zugrundeliegende Struktur gehofft. Eine endgültige Definition von Gut und Böse, wenn man so will. Etwas, das einem die Richtung weist."

Walburga wandte ihr Gesicht vom Feuer, das im Kamin knisterte, ab und sah Hermine an. Ein Lächeln zog an ihren Lippen. Es war überraschenderweise kein Grinsen.

„Das würde die Dinge sicherlich sehr viel einfacher machen, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich… ", flüsterte Hermine und starrte in das orange Feuer.

Die Unterhaltung erlosch zu Stille, als beide Mädchen dem Holz zusahen, das mit zischenden Flammen verbrannte.

„Aber wenn sie nicht existiert, diese Struktur", äußerte Hermine nach einem langen Zeitraum der Stille, „wenn es wirklich weder Gut noch Böse gibt, gibt uns das nicht… Freiheit?"

Walburga lehnte sich in die Couch zurück und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne fallen. Ihre hübschen dunklen Augen starrten an die Decke, während ihre roten Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Weißt du was, Hermine?", überlegte die Slytherin. „Manchmal machst du mir Angst. Wirklich und wahrhaftig Angst."

Hermine ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Sie waren vielleicht im Scherz gesagt, aber darunter versteckt konnte sie Ehrlichkeit hören. Sie musste Walburga sogar zustimmen. Manchmal hatte auch Hermine Angst vor sich selbst und der Dunkelheit. Wenn es eine Definition von Gut und Böse gab, dann hatte Hermine sie vergessen.

†

Während Walburga Hermines Freundin geworden war, soweit es Hermine möglich war, solche Intimität zu erlauben, war Riddle nicht einmal nahe daran, ihr Freund zu sein. Und trotzdem verbrachte Hermine die meiste Zeit mit ihm. Als ob sie einander anziehen würden, verbrachten die beiden, zwei der intelligentesten Schüler, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, einen Großteil ihrer Zeit in der Gegenwart des anderen. In einem gewissen Ausmaß genoss Hermine es sogar. Riddle war tatsächlich dunkel und gefährlich, aber auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise war dieser tödliche Tanz mit im unglaublich unterhaltsam. Ihre Mission war noch immer da, nach ihr rufend, und sie sehnte sich danach, sie zu erfüllen, aber für einen Moment tanzte Hermine. Mit Riddle und dem Schicksal.

Sogar heute, wo ein Sonntag war und sie sich vor Riddle hätte verstecken können, saß Hermine doch ruhig neben ihm. Gegen einen alten Baum gelehnt, faulenzten sie nicht weit entfernt vom Großen See im weichen Gras. Riddles große Nähe war seltsam aufregend. Hermine hatte das Spiel mit dem Feuer nie gemocht – das war mehr Harrys Fachgebiet gewesen, oder Rons – mit Riddle jedoch war sie gewillt, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

„Also, du denkst, da ist nichts?", fragte Hermine sanft, ihre Unterhaltung fortführend. „Kein Himmel, der die guten Menschen belohnt, und auch kein Fegefeuer?"

Riddle zuckte die Schultern, seine dunklen Augen wanderten über das Wasser des Großen Sees. „Es scheint schon ein bisschen weit hergeholt, denkst du nicht?"

Hermine lehnte sich zurück gegen den Baum und verzog nachdenklich ihre Lippen. Riddle fuhr in seiner weichen Stimme fort,

„Natürlich, wer bin ich, ein so christliches Konzept zu verwerfen? Aber solange sich keiner entscheidet, von den Toten zurückzukehren, wie sollen wir es sicher wissen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Die Dämmerung brach herein. Dunkelheit kroch langsam über das Land, bereits gierig nach ihnen greifend.

„Was ist mit Geistern?", frage sie ungezwungen. „Sie sind der Abdruck toter Menschen."

„Vielleicht", spottete Riddle. „Aber die Geister selbst sind nicht tot. Lediglich gefangen in der Zwischenwelt. Sie können uns keine Informationen geben."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Ihre Hand strich gedankenverloren über eine moosige Wurzel. Feuchtigkeit hing an ihren Fingern, eiskalt in der Abendluft.

„Also denkst du nicht, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt?", erkundigte sie sich sanft. „Einfach. . . nichts?"

„Es ist das wahrscheinlichste Szenario."

Hermines Augen wanderten zu Riddle. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie kommentierte, „Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, dann müssen wir uns nicht vor dem Tod fürchten, oder?"

Riddles dunkle Augen wanderten langsam über sie. Da war keine Regung auf Riddles blassem Gesicht, trotzdem spürte Hermine, dass er eine ausführlichere Erklärung wollte.

„Egal, was wir während unseres Lebens tun", sagte sie sanft, „wir würden nach unserem Tod nicht dafür verurteilt werden. Es gäbe keine Flammen der Hölle, die uns für unsere vergangenen Missetaten bestrafen würden. Wir würden einfach verschwinden."

„Vergessen…", sinnierte Riddle, die Stimme untypisch liebevoll. „Denkst du nicht,

dass das noch schlimmer wäre?"

†

Toms Tagebuch war zugegebenermaßen etwas schwieriger in den Griff zu bekommen als sein Ring. In Hermines Zeit hatte das Tagebuch seinen eigenen Weg in Harrys Hände gefunden. Das war der Grund, warum Hermine einige Zeit brauchte, des verfluchten Buches habhaft zu werden. Sie war hartnäckig bei ihrer Suche und wurde wenige Wochen später belohnt. Im Nachhinein nahm Hermine an, dass sie das Tagebuch früher hätte finden sollen. Wie auch bei dem Ring der Gaunts hatte Voldemort entschieden, das Tagebuch dort zu verstecken, wo es hingehörte. Und wo sonst würde ein magisches Buch hingehören, wenn nicht in Hogwarts Bibliothek?

Schwere Schutzzauber verschleierten die Existenz des Tagebuchs. Die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek war umhüllt von vielen abwehrenden Zaubern und einigen Flüchen, sodass niemand die Zauber entdecken würde, die Riddle hinzugefügt hatte. Hermine bemerkte Riddles Modifizierungen nur, weil sie nach ihnen suchte. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um sie zu entwirren und endlich bekam sie das kleine schwarze Buch zu Gesicht. Gänzlich unschuldig stand das Tagebuch auf einem Bücherregal, als ob es jedes Recht hätte, dort zu sein. Ein Gefühl der Befriedigung überkam Hermine, als sie das Tagebuch ergriff und es aus Hogwarts heraus in den Verbotenen Wald hinein trug, wo sie es verbrannte.

Ehrlich gesagt, war es lächerlich einfach. Der Teil von Riddles Seele brannte und Hermine stand daneben, beobachtete es und lachte. Sie fühlte sich fast nostalgisch.

Riddle war wieder sterblich.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	3. Kapitel Drei: Töte deine Träume

**Kapitel Drei: Töte deine Träume**

Mit dem Ring und dem Tagebuch waren alle Horkruxe zerstört. Hermine atmete tief ein und schloss ihre Augen. Sie war so nah dran. So nah dran, ihre kostbare Mission zu erfüllen.

In der Zukunft hatte Voldemort Hermines Welt in Krieg ertränkt. Er hatte geliebte Menschen getötet und ihr Leben zerstört. Es waren Voldemorts Zorn und seine Grausamkeit, die Hermine dazu gebracht hatten, in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Die Zerstörung von allem, das ihr lieb war, hatte ihre Mission hervorgebracht. Denn es war keine Rettungsmission. Hermine beabsichtige nicht, ihre Zukunft und die Leben ihrer Freunde zu retten. Nein. Sie hatte ihre Welt brennen sehen und was auch immer sie dort tat, war für sie keine Rettung. Es war alles verloren. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Er hatte sie gebrochen und Hermine glaubte nicht, dass es möglich war, sie zu heilen. Also war sie hier, in der Vergangenheit, mit ihrer Mission.

_Vergeltung._

Riddle hatte ihr alles genommen und Hermine würde ihm das Gleiche antun. Sie würde das Eine nehmen, das zu verlieren er vor allem anderen fürchtete: sein Leben.

…und sie würde es genießen.

Hermine würde sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen, um Riddle den Tod zu gewähren, den er wahrhaftig verdient hatte. Ein krankes Lächeln flackerte über ihr ansonsten regungsloses Gesicht. Sie hatte so viele Menschen sterben sehen und jedes Mal war etwas in ihr mit ihnen gestorben. Mit Riddle jedoch würde es anders sein. Seinen Tod würde sie genießen. Sein Tod würde ihr etwas zurückgeben.

Das Zeitkontinuum würde natürlich in dem Moment zerstört werden, in dem Tom Riddle starb. Aber was kümmerte es Hermine? Es war nicht wirklich ihr Problem, oder? Sie beabsichtigte nicht, in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren, also würde sie nie herausfinden, was dort passierte. Vielleicht wäre McGonagall schockiert über ihre Gleichgültigkeit, aber McGonagall war tot. Sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen und es würde sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht mehr kümmern.

Genau wie Hermine.

†

Jemanden zu töten, war nicht so schwierig, wenn man entschlossen war. Hermine war schon immer gut in Zaubertränke gewesen. In ihrem zweiten Jahr hatte sie es geschafft, Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen. Ein bisschen Gift herzustellen, war fast tragisch einfach.

Riddle war so ahnungslos. Wer wäre verrückt genug zu versuchen, jemanden in Hogwarts zu vergiften? Selbst wenn, _warum_ sollte diese wahnsinnige Person den unschuldigen und charmanten Schulsprecher zum Ziel machen? Sicherlich gäbe es keinen Grund, das zu tun.

Überhaupt keinen.

Hermine mischte es in sein Getränk. Hieß es nicht, dass, wenn eine Frau sich zum Mord entschied, sie in den meisten Fällen Gift verwenden würde? Nun, wer war Hermine, diese Statistik zu zerstören? In der Großen Halle saß sie an ihrem Platz am Slytherin-Tisch und beobachtete fast hämisch, wie Riddle seine Tasse anhob. Natürlich hatte das kleine Risiko existiert, dass jemand anderes an diesem Abend auf Riddles Platz gesessen hätte, und folglich vergiftet worden wäre. Hermine konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie allzu traurig gewesen wäre, wenn ein anderer Slytherin das Gift getrunken hätte. Also war sie das Risiko eingegangen.

Das Glück war auf ihrer Seite. Wie gewöhnlich saß Riddle wie ein König unter seinen Rittern. Seine Tasse war der Heilige Gral, allerdings brachte er dieses Mal Tod, nicht Leben. Hermine genoss ihr Hühnchen-Sandwich sehr, während sie beobachtete, wie Riddle sein eigenes Schicksal besiegelte. Das Gift würde ihn nicht sofort töten, das wäre eine Torheit gewesen. Ein toter Schulsprecher in der Großen Halle? Oh nein, Hermine hätte seinen Tod nicht so genießen können, wenn er so schnell gewesen wäre.

„Du scheinst heute in so guter Stimmung zu sein", kommentierte Walburga.

Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit sah Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine leichthin zu. „Heute ist ein guter Tag."

Walburga nickte und sah durch die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle zu dem sternenklaren Himmel auf.

„Stimmt", sagte das Mädchen. „Aber fast vorbei."

„Das ist er", willigte Hermine ein, während ihre Augen zurück zu Riddle wanderten, „…fast vorbei."

†

Das Abendessen war beendet. Hermine stand mühelos von ihrem Platz auf und folgte Riddle aus der Großen Halle, Walburga zurücklassend. Ein kleines Lächeln zog an ihren Mundwinkeln und Hermine konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

„Riddle?" Sie hielt ihn zurück.

Riddle drehte sich um. Ein Grinsen geisterte um seine Lippen, als er sie erkannte.

„Hermine", schnurrte er ihr beinahe entgegen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt", sagte Hermine, alle Schadenfreude aus ihrer Stimme verbannend, „ob du Zeit für mich hättest? Nur einen Moment?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Riddle in seiner melodischen Stimme. „Wir könnten uns im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich fürchte, es ist etwas Privates."

„Ich verstehe."

Ohne es weiter zu hinterfragen, griff er nach Hermines Arm und führte sie den Korridor entlang. Sie stiegen hinab in die Kerker und fanden bald einen verlassenen Raum. Er war stickig, dunkel und klein. Einfach perfekt für Hermines Absichten.

„Also?" Riddle drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Er stand noch immer aufrecht und blickte Hermine prüfend mit seinen schönen dunklen Augen an. Sein Gesicht jedoch war eine Spur bleicher als gewöhnlich und Hermine entdeckte eine dünne Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn. Es brachte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Warte eine Sekunde", sagte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Ein kleines Winken in Richtung der Tür und Hermine wirkte einen Schweigezauber. Angesichts ihrer Handlungen wölbte Riddle eine elegante Augenbraue.

„Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht."

Hermine lächelte ihn an, sie genoss die Situation voll und ganz.

„Oh, es ist nichts zu Spektakuläres. Ich habe mich bloß gefragt… Die Ritter…", fing sie an, die Stimme angenehm, freundlich. „Was hast du für sie geplant? Schließlich, Tom, sind wir schon in unserem siebten Jahr. Wir werden Hogwarts bald verlassen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast schon Pläne für danach?"

Riddle lächelte sie gerissen an und trat ein bisschen näher auf sie zu. Er war noch immer beherrscht, kontrolliert, aber Hermine sah sehr genau hin und konnte mehr sehen. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Pupillen waren erweitert. Sein Gesicht war sogar noch bleicher geworden.

„Tatsächlich _habe_ ich Pläne für die Zeit nach der Schule", gab Riddle zu, seine dunkle Stimme schwemmte über Hermine. „Warum, Hermine, bist du etwa interessiert?"

„Du kennst mich, Tom." Hermine zwinkerte ihm neckend zu. „Ich bin immer daran

interessiert, Neues zu lernen."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Riddles Mund, seine Augen glitzerten gierig. Dann sagte er

weich, trotz des kaum wahrnehmbaren Zitterns in seiner Stimme, „Ich hätte dich sehr gerne an Bord. Du bist eine äußerst talentierte und intelligente Hexe." Er schenkte ihr ein verführerisches Lächeln, seine weißen Zähne blitzten. „Und

auch schön."

„Oh, komm schon, Tom. Du bringst mich zum Erröten." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte nachsichtig. Dann fuhr sie leichthin fort, „Ich habe von den anderen gehört, dass du große Pläne hast. Ich würde wirklich gern daran teilhaben."

Riddle nickte, ein zufriedener Glanz in seinen Augen. Der Moment war zerstört, als er schmerzhaft husten musste, während mehr Schweiß seine Stirn hinablief.

„Wahrhaftig, ich freue mich sehr darauf", gab Hermine zu, krankes Vergnügen brodelte in ihr auf, als sie sein Ringen beobachtete. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch angesichts Riddles zitternder Gestalt und erkundigte sich unschuldig, „Geht es dir gut?"

„J- ja", antwortete Riddle ziemlich atemlos.

„Gut. Für eine Sekunde war ich besorgt", merkte Hermine leise an. „Schließlich bist du der Anführer der Ritter. Ohne dich sind sie nichts. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass unser Anführer krank wird, oder?"

Ihre Worte wurden von nichts als ehrlicher Besorgnis für ihren Freund und Meister

begleitet. Trotzdem trat zum ersten Mal eine Spur von Misstrauen auf Riddles Gesicht. Seine Schultern aufrichtend, sagte er fest,

„Es geht mir gut."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie konnte jetzt seinen ganzen Körper zittern sehen. Er versuchte, es zu verbergen und präsentierte ihr eine starke Maske, aber seine Schwäche sickerte hindurch.

„Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", erkundigte sie sich regungslos.

Riddle neigte seinen Kopf, scheinbar außer Atem. Seine schwindende Gesundheit ignorierend, fuhr Hermine leicht fort,

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, verstehst du. Immerhin waren es tausend Jahre in

Gefangenschaft…" Sie trat näher an Riddle heran und flüsterte, ihre Worte so scharf wie eine Klinge, „Wie hat der Basilisk all diese Jahre dort unten in Slytherins Kammer überlebt."

Wie erwartet, weiteten sich Riddles Augen vor Schreck. Hastig versuchte er, seine

Überraschung hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske zu verbergen.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?", sagte er, aufrichtige Verwirrung mit seinem Ton verflochten.

Hermine kicherte leicht, als hätte er einen Scherz erzählt.

„Der Basilisk, in der Kammer des Schreckens… ?", führte sie unschuldig näher aus, als würde sie über das Wetter diskutieren. „Wie ist er in diesen langen, langen Jahren nicht verhungert?"

Riddle kniff seine Augen zusammen, sein Zorn wachsend. Trotzdem versuchte er, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, aber sie wusste, dass sie da waren. Schon stürmte seine Magie um ihn herum, verärgert von ihrer Erkundigung. Aber da waren Löcher in seiner kraftvollen Magie, Flecken des Zerfalls.

„Ich weiß n-" Riddle musste aufhören, erneut unterbrochen von einem Hustenanfall. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Hermine, harscher Sarkasmus dehnte ihre Worte. Dann schlug sie überheblich vor, „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du mir die Wahrheit erzählst?"

Riddle presste seinen Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Fragen ihn beunruhigten, trotzdem hatte er sie noch nicht angegriffen. Und sie wusste, warum. Mittlerweile zitterte Riddle heftig. Als er jetzt näher an Hermine heran trat, offensichtlich mit der Absicht, ihren Arm zu greifen, verlor er sein Gleichgewicht. Hilflos krachte Riddle auf den Boden, unfähig, sein Gewicht noch länger zu tragen.

„Oh je", sagte Hermine, vorgetäuschte Besorgnis in ihrem Tonfall. „Geht es dir gut? Waren es die Lügen, die dich nach unten gezogen haben?"

Riddle starrte sie zornig an, wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich, sie zu erwürgen. Doch Hermine konnte auch den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Man musste ihm zu Gute halten, dass er gut verborgen war, aber sie wusste, wo sie suchen musste. Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen, als sie auf Riddle herab blickte.

„Woher weißt du…?", fragte er, Wut in seiner rauen Stimme. „Wer _bist_ du?"

Hermines Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein böses Grinsen. Es war Zeit, die Lügen aufzugeben. Sowohl Riddles als auch ihre Maske waren gut gespielt gewesen, aber der Vorhang würde bald fallen und die Spieler mussten enttarnt werden. Ihr Tanz ging dem Ende zu.

„Ich würde mich gerne Gerechtigkeit nennen", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme kalt wie Eis. „Aber ich will einen sterbenden Mann nicht belügen. Also darfst du mich Vergeltung nennen."

Riddle schluckte trocken. Hermine bemerkte, wie sein Atem nun mühsam ging, unfähig, seinen Schmerz noch länger zu verdrängen. Sie genoss den Anblick.

„_Du_ hast mir das angetan, oder?", verlangte Riddle zu wissen, seine Augen glitzerten vor Zorn.

Als sie lächelnd ihren Kopf neigte, blaffte er, „Warum?"

Hermine kicherte leise. Da war ein kleiner Tropfen Blut in seinem Mundwinkel, der

langsam seine Haut hinunter floss, bis er von seinem Kinn auf sein makellos weißes Uniformhemd tropfte. Er hinterließ einen hässlichen roten Fleck auf dem weißen Stoff. Es stand Riddle gut, entschied Hermine. Gelassen antwortete sie auf seine Frage,

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dir einige Gründe einfallen, _warum_ dich jemand umbringen wollen würde. In meinem Fall jedoch", ein böses Grinsen verzog ihre Lippen, „genieße ich es einfach, dich sterben zu sehen."

Eine mörderische Flamme brannte in Riddles Augen. Er war ziemlich einschüchternd, dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, sehr stark an den Dunklen Lord erinnernd. Er konnte Hermine jedoch keine Angst machen. Sie wusste, dass er seine Krallen verloren hatte und nie wieder zuschlagen können würde.

„Denk nicht, dass du gewonnen hast", zischte er, Bosheit in seiner Stimme. „Ich werde dich kriegen, Hermine. Du wirst das hier bereuen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an, sichtbar unbeeindruckt. „Das wäre recht schwierig, oder? Wenn du tot bist?"

Riddles Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, das seine blutverschmierten weißen Zähne offenbarte.

„Ich werde dich töten", versprach er, dunkle Bedrohung in seinen Ton verwoben.

Hermine kicherte einfach. „Oh, das ist lustig. Sehr unterhaltsam", reizte sie ihn. „Du planst, von den Toten zurückzukehren, Riddle? Sag schon, wie willst du dieses Kunststück vollbringen?"

Das dunkle Grinsen verließ Riddles Gesicht nicht. „Du dummes kleines Mädchen",

spottete er grausam. „Jemand wie du wird mich niemals besiegen. Letzten Endes werde ich dich dazu bringen, deine Taten zu bereuen."

Hermine lehnte sich ein bisschen nach vorne und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie wollte keine der Emotionen, die sich in seinen Augen, auf seinem Gesicht ausbildeten, verpassen. Nicht, wenn sie ihr letztes Geheimnis offenbarte.

„Nichts wird dich retten, Riddle", flüsterte sie sanft, fast verführerisch. „Nicht deine

Macht. Nicht deine Magie. Und sicher nicht deine Horkruxe."

Da war sie. Angst. Oh, wie Hermine sich danach gesehnt hatte, sie zu sehen. Brutale, wilde und schmerzhafte Angst stieg in Riddles dunklen Augen herauf. Er wich sogar leicht vor ihr zurück. Seine gefühllose Maske war vergessen und Schock erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Schau nicht so überrascht", sagte Hermine befriedigt. „Ich bin einen weiten, _weiten_ Weg gereist, nur um dich zu töten. Das würde ich nicht vermasseln wollen, oder?"

„D- das ist unmöglich", flüsterte er und sogar seine Stimme war zittrig.

„Unmöglich?", sagte Hermine, grausamer Hohn in ihrem Tonfall. „Für jemanden, ein altes Tagebuch und einen goldenen Ring zu finden? Für jemanden, sie mit Dämonsfeuer zu zerstören? Eine _unmögliche_ Aufgabe? Wirklich?"

Sie hob eine Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sachte durch sein dunkles Haar. Riddle zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, aber Hermine wich nicht zurück. Abrupt krallten ihre Finger sich in sein Haar und griffen grob eine Handvoll. Sie zwang seinen Kopf zurück und genoss das leise Keuchen vor Schmerz, das von seinen Lippen gerissen wurde. Ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, sah sie in suchend an. Unverkennbar war die Angst noch immer offensichtlich in seinen dunklen Augen und Blut tropfte langsam von seinen Mundwinkeln, lief sein Kinn hinab. Es war ein sehr befriedigender Anblick.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, Riddle?", spottete sie. „Zu wissen, dass ein Schlammblut geschafft hat, was du für _unmöglich_ gehalten hast?"

Riddles Augen weiteten sich geringfügig vor Überraschung. „Ein Schlammblut…?"

„Natürlich bin ich kein Reinblut." Ein kaltes Kichern fiel von Hermines Lippen, bevor sie weiter ausführte, „Ich bin genau wie du, Riddle. Alles an mir ist eine Lüge."

Für eine Sekunde starrte der Slytherin sie nur an, offensichtlich ratlos. Dann hustete er schmerzerfüllt. Hermine ließ sein Haar los und Riddle sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Schwach hob er sein Gesicht und sah sie an.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten", flüsterte er, die Stimme kratzend. „Man wird mich vermissen und nach mir suchen. Sie werden herausfinden, dass du es warst."

Ein breites Grinsen teilte Hermines Gesicht. Falsche Höflichkeit umhüllte ihre Stimme, als sie unschuldig sagte, „Sicher wird man _bemerken_, dass du verschwunden bist, aber dich _vermissen_? Ich glaube nicht."

Riddles Hand zitterte heftig, als er sie anhob und sich erschöpft übers Gesicht wischte, Blut verschmierend. Hermine ignorierte seinen Schmerz und fuhr fort,

„Niemand wird mich überführen. Ich bin nichts als ein Gespenst. Nach dem hier werde ich verschwinden." Sie lachte grausam. „Ich werde verschwinden und in Freude leben, wissend, dass _ich_ es war, die dich getötet hat."

Tom starrte sie an, die Augen weit. Er schaffte es kaum, sich aufrecht zu halten, halb am Boden zusammengerollt. Hermine beugte sich nach unten und flüsterte in sein Ohr,

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Tom."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann sah er zu ihr auf, Verzweiflung schwamm in seinen Augen.

„Nein, _bitte_."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich etwas fühlen. Etwas anderes als Befriedigung. Vielleicht Schuld… oder Mitleid? Aber da war nichts. Und dafür hatte sie Voldemort zu danken. Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass er ihr alles genommen hatte, aber erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass von Hermine Granger wahrhaftig nichts mehr geblieben war.

„Es tut mir nicht leid", sagte sie zu Riddle.

Dieses Mal hatte der Spott ihren Ton verlassen. Jetzt war da nur Gleichgültigkeit. Riddle hob eine zittrige Hand und ergriff ihr Handgelenk.

„Bitte", flüsterte er, Schmerz und Angst in seiner zittrigen Stimme.

Hermine blickte auf die Hand, die sie berührte, und runzelte die Stirn. Es war eine Verschwendung, wie sie dies plötzlich nicht mehr genießen konnte. Da war einfach nichts. Die Freude war verschwunden und mit ihr die Befriedigung. Sie ließen nichts zurück als Gleichgültigkeit. Hermine atmete langsam aus. Sie hob ihre Augen und traf Riddles verletzten Blick. Sie starrten einander eine Weile an. Hermine konnte sehen, wie das Leben ihn verließ. Es war kaum noch etwas übrig. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich und wurde flach.

„Falls es irgendein Trost ist", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme dumpf und leer, „die Welt wird ohne dich ein besserer Ort sein."

Riddles Augen weiteten sich einen Bruchteil. Ein rasselnder Atemzug verließ ihn und mehr Blut floss aus seinem Mund. Dann flüsterte er, kaum hörbar,

„Du bist-"

†

Was Riddle dachte, was Hermine war, fand sie nie heraus. Er starb, bevor er seinen letzten Gedanken beenden konnte. Es war ein Rätsel. Eine Frage ohne Antwort. Vor dem Krieg, bevor ihre Welt auseinander gerissen wurde, wäre Hermine von einer unbeantworteten Frage in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden. Sie hätte sich in die Bibliothek gewagt und wäre dort geblieben, bis sie ihre Lösung gefunden hätte. Sie hätte Tausende von Büchern durchgeackert, davon überzeugt, dass eines ihre Antwort hätte.

Jetzt…?

Jetzt stellte sie fest, dass es ihr egal war. Es gab nicht viel, das sie heutzutage noch kümmerte. Auf jeden Fall gab es nichts, das solch vergangene Aufregung hervorbringen konnte, wie Hogwarts Bibliothek einst wachrufen konnte. Kein Buch konnte sie noch Enthusiasmus fühlen lassen. Es gab kein verborgenes Wissen, dass sie entdecken wollte. Riddles letzte Worte bedeuteten ihr nichts. Ihre Neugier, so schien es, war ihr verstorben.

Nein. Nein, es war nicht viel übrig.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


End file.
